


I hate you

by Hostilehxpe



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Fighting, M/M, Punching, break ups, broken relationships, i made this as a vent, i was feeling sad so i projected it on bakugou, its needed here this time, yes bakudeku is implied so dont hate me for the main tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostilehxpe/pseuds/Hostilehxpe
Summary: What happens when Kirishima sees something he misinterprets? What happens when Bakugou can’t come up with the right words?





	I hate you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a vent just now and i’m really just self projecting on Bakugou.

”I said i was sorry! Isn’t that fucking enough?”

”No!” Kirishima pushed past Bakugou to get to his room quickly. Bakugou grabbed his wrist to stop him and Kirishima let out a strained exhale.

”Let me go, Katsuki.”

”Not until you listen to me, shitty hair.”

Kirishima groaned and turned around, snatching his hand back. He crossed his arms and huffed, his eyebrows scrunched. “Alright, start talking then.”

”It was a misunderstanding, fucker. I don’t want you thought you saw but it sure as hell wasnt as bad as you think.” Bakugou started, reaching to grip the red head by the shoulders. In turn, his attempts were shrugged off.

”So you weren’t trying to fling a pass at Midoriya? Because i dont know if you’re trying to call me blind, but i saw what i saw Katsuki.” Kirishima bit out, his eyebrows furrowing more, his arms tightly crossed. Bakugou’s face turned into a tight scowl and he stayed silent, thinking, for awhile. Kirishima tapped his foot, his body twisting to get ready to leave. “Look, whatever. Just give me some space to th-“

”No! No, listen to me. Just..fuck.” Bakugou cut him off, gripping his shoulder. “Don’t fucking move, just give me a second to think Eijirou.” His palms started to cackle, Kirishima’s shoulder slowly heating up. He tried to harden it but he couldn’t control it under this much pressure.

”K..Katsuki. Bakugou, you’re hurting me-“

”Listen, i would never ruin what we have, okay? You have to believe me, Eiji.”

The grip tightened and Kirishima winced, gripping Bakugou’s wrist.

”Bakugou, my shoulder. It hurts-“

”Emotions are complicated and this is just one big misunderstanding babe, you gotta believe me.”

”I do, i do just let go, please..”

”I can’t let go or you’ll leave.” Bakugou’s hand let go and moved down to Kirishima’s wrist. “Eijirou, you can’t go. I can’t lose you.”

Kirishima’s eyes moved down to his wrist before rubbing his shoulder. “I just want to go to my room.”

Bakugou squeezed his wrist, causing him to wince. “You can’t.”

Kirishima breathed slowly through his nose, trying to leave. “Bakugou, if Midoriya is who you wanna be with go ahead just let me go already.”

Bakugou pushed Kirishima into the wall of the hallway and growled. “No, you aren’t fucking listening! You really think i wanna be with that nerd?! You must be more stupid than i though, asshole!”

Kirishima punched his chest with his freehand. “I’m the asshole?! I’m not the one who’s hurting their fucking boyfriend!”

”I wouldn’t be hurting you if you weren’t so hard headed!”

”If you we’re such a dick, I wouldn’t be so hard headed!”

”i’m the dick!? You’re the one who thought i was cheating!”

Kirishima pushed Bakugou hard. “Then why were you throwing a pass at Izuku?!”

”Because i had a fucking issue, bitch! If you actually listened to me the past week you’d know!”

”Let go of me!”

Bakugou pinned Kirishima against the wall more. “No! Not until you fucking listen!”

”FUCK YOU!”

Soon, a door opened next to them very slowly and a pair of green eyes peered out. “Y-You guys okay?”

The two guys both looked next to them, Kirishima’s eyes going blank at the sight of Midoriya. “Bakugou, let me go.. Please.”

Bakugou’s hands balled up into fists and he groaned. “No.”

”Kacchan, if Kirishima wants to go maybe you sho-“

”SHUT THE FUCK UP NERD!” Bakugou punched the wall next to Kirishima’s head hard. Kirishima flinched and sank down the wall. Midoriya flinched back and scratched his neck. 

Soon Uraraka peeked out from inside Midoriya’s room and she blinked. “Whats happening here?”

Kirishima pushed Bakugou off hard and tried running for the stairs. Bakugou tackled him to the ground and the two started wrestling. Punches were thrown and curses were spat. Bakugou tried yelling and reasoning with Kirishima but he just flailed until Uraraka and Midoriya ran over, trying to separate the two.

”I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!” Kirishima ran away, tears in his eyes.

Bakugou went limp in Midoriya and Uraraka’s arms, his face falling blank. Tears welled up in his eyes and he pushed the two off him, stomping to his room.


End file.
